protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Godwin, Owen, Tompson e Fourier
Anarquia através dos Tempos ;Max Nettlau WILLIAN GODWIN; OS ILUMINISTAS; ROBERT OWEN E WILLIAN THOMPSON; FOURIER E ALGUNS FOURIERISTAS Uma grande revolução é como o grande rio da evolução, subitamente transformado em torrente impetuosa dispersando-se em cataratas, fora do controle dos seus navegantes, que se extraviaram, perecendo quase todos, obra que repercute indefinidamente, voltando a ser empreendida em novas condições pelos seus continuadores. Os que permanecem de pé durante uma parte de revolução caem também ou transformam-se, de forma que, depois da tormenta, quase ninguém tem uma influência sã e saudável sobre a nova evolução. Em outros termos, tal como na guerra, a revolução destrói, consome ou transforma aos homens. Transforma-os em autoritários, seja qual for a sua disposição anterior, e os torna pouco aptos para defender, uma causa mais liberal após tais experiências. Aqueles que se mantiveram firmes nas fileiras, aqueles que absorveram um novo ensinamento derivado dos erros da autoridade, os que se acham possuídos de um ímpeto revolucionário dotado de força excepcional atravessam íntegros as revoluções - Eliseu Reclus, Louíse Michel, Bakunin, representam essas três categorias -, porém, sobre quase todos os outros, pesa fatalmente o autoritarismo, que ainda é inseparável das grandes revoltas populares. Foi assim como, após um período inicial de poucos meses na França de 1789, e como na Rússia de 1917, o autoritarismo conquistou a hegemonia, de modo que o brilhante período dos enciclopedistas de 40 anos ou mais antes de 1789, de uma crítica tão liberal e, por vezes, libertária de todas as idéias e instituições do passado, da mesma forma esse século de lutas políticas e sociais decorridos na Rússia até 1917, que foram quase anulados e esquecidos perante a luta mais aguda dos interesses e pela tomada do Poder - a ditadura. Fenômeno que não pode ser negado ou menosprezado e que tem por causa a enorme influência da autoridade sobre o espírito humano movido pelos imensos interesses postos em jogo quando o privilégio e o monopólio são ameaçados. Dá-se então uma luta de morte e essa luta num mundo autoritário se faz com as armas mais eficientes. Aconteceu na França, nos primeiros meses de 1789, quando se reuniram os Estados Gerais, e após o 14 de julho, com a tomada da Bastilha, decorreram algumas horas, alguns dias de imensa alegria, de generosa e vibrante solidariedade, compartilhada e compreendida no mundo inteiro. Mas já nesse mesmo tempo a contra-revolução conspirava, e houve a defesa encarniçada, com meios claros ou pérfidos, todo o tempo subseqüente. Por isso os elementos avançados, pouco após o 14 de julho, obtiveram muito pouco do consenso geral, do bom sentido e da generosidade. Tudo foi decidido mediante jornadas revolucionárias, grandes impulsos populares, bem dirigidos por militantes iniciados e pela dominação total do aparelho governamental, intensificada então, no interior, pela ditadura central dos Comitês, e local das seções, os quais depois de se imporem assim no interior, passaram a ter seu centro de gravidade nos exércitos, de onde saiu a ditadura do chefe de um desses exércitos - Napoleão Bonaparte - e o seu golpe de estado, do Brumário do ano VIII, depois o seu Consulado e o seu Império e a sua ditadura estendida a todo o Continente da Europa. A aristocracia convertera-se desde logo no exército "branco" dos emigrados. Os camponeses, para se protegerem contra o regresso ao feudalismo, aliaram-se ao Governo mais autoritário e militarmente mais poderoso; a burocracia, entre ambos, se enriquecia mesmo à custa da fome ainda que fosse por meio das provisões de guerra. Os operários e artesãos das cidades viram-se enganados por todos os lados e reduzidos ao silêncio por governos rígidos, submetidos a uma burguesia florescente e, finalmente, servindo de pasto a exércitos insaciáveis de homens. Não nos admiremos, pois, de ver manifestar-se em semelhantes condições, o comunismo ultra-autoritário de Babeuf e Buonarroti, em 1796, enquanto que, durante o período mais avançado da revolução, de 1792 a 1794, as aspirações socialistas confundiam-se com as reclamações dos grupos populares mais radicais, com o ambiente de Jacques Roux, de Leclerc, de Jean Varlet, de Rose Lacombe e outros. Os Enragés, os hebertistas mais decididos, Chaumette, Momoro, Anacharsis Cloots, foram também todos homens abnegados, de ação popular direta, indignados perante a nova burocracia revolucionária de bravos revolucionários sem dúvida, mas que nada disseram sobre se possuíam alguma inclinação libertária. Sylvain Maréchal nada disse também sobre este aspecto. Entretanto, Buonarroti, inspirando-se no verdadeiro socialismo de Morelly (Código da Natureza, 1755) viu em Robespierre o homem que imporia a Justiça Social. Isto é, todos os socialistas associavam-se ao governo do terror ou exigiam a sua continuação. O governo alternativamente aceitou e inclusive solicitou esse apoio ou destruiu pela guilhotina aqueles socialistas pouco disciplinados. Jacques Roux, como mais tarde Darthé, suicidam-se frente ao Tribunal; Varlet, Babeuf e outros são executados. As matanças se estendem aos revolucionários que são alguns graus menos adiantados do que a facção que tomou as rédeas do Poder. Danton e Camille Demoulins são executados como o foram os Girondinos e Condorcet só escapa a guilhotina suicidando-se na prisão. Atrever-se a duvidar da centralização absoluta, ser suspeito de federalismo, era caso de morte. A lenda habituou-nos a ver atos heróicos nessas remessas múltiplas de revolucionários para a guilhotina, condenados pelos seus camaradas da véspera. Depois do que vimos suceder na Rússia, desde há mais de setenta e sete anos, já não acreditamos no heroísmo de homens que não sabem manter-se senão à custa da eliminação feroz daqueles que não reconhecem a sua onipotência. Esta é, aliás, uma forma de agir inerente a todo o sistema autoritário e que os Napoleão e os Mussolini praticaram com a mesma ferocidade dos Robespierre e dos Lenin. A idéia libertária declinou, pois, na França pouco depois de 1789 e apenas um mínimo de liberalismo ultramoderado, e socialmente conservador, continuou vegetando em alguns homens, os quais, por seus próprios meios puderam manter-se à margem dos cargos do Estado e os quais Napoleão, com desprezo chamava "ideólogos" e que regressaram à cena política em 1814 para confundir-se, após 1830, com a burguesia próspera do reino de Luiz Filipe. Nos outros países do continente europeu, a expansão guerreira da revolução, a partir de 1792, encontrava alguns adeptos entusiastas na Itália, Bélgica, Holanda, na própria Alemanha (em Mainz), em Genebra, etc; mas logo essas guerras de libertação, fundando repúblicas de curta duração, bem depressa foram consideradas como simples guerras de conquista e, então, o ressentimento nacional recrudesceu em força, na Espanha, na Alemanha, na Austria, etc., passando Napoleão, para quase todos, de herói para tirano, e a sua queda, em 1814-15, foi um alívio geral. Não pretendo descrever aqui o bem causado pela revolução francesa, porém, tal como o sistema russo dos últimos setenta e sete anos, pouco bem fez à causa anarquista de hoje, pode-se dizer que a revolução francesa também pouco bem fez a causa libertária de então. Esta, na segunda metade do século XVIII, achava-se em ascensão e a autoridade estava desacreditada, em decadência moral, mas as primeiras questões de força e de interesses da Assembléia de 1789, vieram colocar frente a frente à antiga e a nova autoridade. Consequentemente, depois, era preciso ser reacionário ou partidário ardente da autoridade republicana, consular, imperial e continuar sendo adepto, também, da autoridade constitucional ou republicana, desde 1789 até então, um autoritarismo que uma ditadura sindicalista não poderia, menos ainda, dar continuidade. A Anarkia deveria voltar a aparecer de novo, por volta de 1840, com Proudhon e outra vez, quarenta anos mais tarde, por 1880. Em 1789, pois, a liberdade perdeu a sua iniciativa, tanto na França como em toda a Europa, o que foi uma grande interrupção de uma bela floração apenas iniciada. O que se fundou, então, mescla de liberdade e autoridade, o sistema majoritário constitucional ou republicano, era um quadro sem vida própria, cheio nos belos dias de liberais, e de conservadores nos tempos maus, incapaz de resistir ao assalto da franca reação dos nossos dias. Um cenário composto de indivíduos que, desde 1789 até hoje, parecem ser de qualidade cada vez pior, e que não inspiram já nenhuma simpatia e nem criam ilusões. O estatismo em ruínas do antigo sistema foi substituído pelo estatismo severo e meticuloso; o antigo militarismo, pelo militarismo dos exércitos populares, do serviço militar obrigatório. O pensamento, tanto na literatura como na arte, exaltava o Estado, a pátria, aquilo que no antigo sistema fora objeto, em mais de cinqüenta anos, de uma crítica profunda. A irreligiosidade nesses anos já não era de bom tom - a autoridade é sempre religiosa e, em caso da necessidade, faz de si própria um culto. A Escola constitui um instrumento à sua disposição assim como igualmente a Imprensa e o Quartel, entre outros. Assim, todo esse período, que vai de 1789 a 1815, é estéril em produções do pensamento e apenas florescem grandes obras, úteis à vida do Estado, em grandes proporções, como construções, estradas, tudo quanto se relaciona com a administração, com os exércitos, com as comunicações em grande estilo e unificações homogeinizadoras como a do sistema métrico decimal. Foi só na Inglaterra que apareceu em fevereiro de 1793, o primeiro grande livro libertário: An Enquiry Concerning Political Justice and its Influence on General Virtue and Happiness - na segunda edição diz o título: On Morals and Happiness - isto é, Uma Investigação sobre a Justiça em Política e sobre a sua Influência na Virtude em Geral (a Moral) e na Felicidade, um livro em 4º, dois volumes, de XIII, 378 e 379 páginas. A segunda edição, XXII, 464 e IX, 545 páginas em 8º (prefácio de 29 de outubro de 1795), é retocada nas suas partes mais importantes (1796). A terceira edição é de 1798 e a última reimpressão antiga, não de todo completa, apareceu em 1842, em Londres, in 12º. Houve edições fraudulentas em Dublin, 1793, e na Filadélfia, esta última em 1796; XVI, 362 e VIII, 400 páginas; reproduzindo sem dúvida o texto da segunda edição. Existe apenas o primeiro volume em tradução alemã (Würzburg, 1803). Benjamin Constant, em 1817, fala de vários inícios de uma tradução francesa, entre outras, uma de sua própria autoria, mas até então nada aparecera nem apareceu depois. O livro não foi, pois de maneira geral acessível senão em língua inglesa, e sem alterações somente na edição original, muito cara (3 guinéus) e na edição fraudulenta irlandesa, que parece ser raríssima, enquanto que a edição original, que entrou em todas as boas bibliotecas, foi conservada duradouramente.. Willian Godwin (1756-1836) indicou, ele próprio (prefácio de 07 de janeiro de 1793), que, por 1781, se convencera, pelos escritos políticos de Jonathan Swift e de historiadores romanos, que a monarquia era uma forma de governo fundamentalmente corrompida. Nessa época, leu o Système de la Nature, de d'Holbach (1770), assim como escritos de Rousseau e de Helvétius. Desde há muito que concebera uma parte das idéias do seu livro, mas, escreve, "não haveria chegado completamente a desejabilidade de um governo que seria simples na sua mais ampla acepção - forma como descreve o seu ideal anarkista - senão graças a idéias sugeridas pela revolução francesa. A esse acontecimento se deve também a determinação de produzir essa obra". O livro foi, composto entre 1789 e 1792, numa época em que a opinião pública inglesa não se encontrava ainda odiosamente influenciada contra a revolução em França, o que afinal sucedeu quando o livro apareceu. Sabe-se que, somente devido ao seu preço elevado, livrou-se do confisco e acusação, por ser obra evidentemente não destinada à propaganda popular. Godwin considera a situacão moral dos indivíduos e o papel dos governos e conclui que a sua influência sobre os homens é, e não pode deixar de ser, destrutiva e prejudicial. "Não poderá dar-se o caso - diz ele, no seu modo prudente, mas de raciocínio profundo - de que os grandes males morais que existem, as calamidades que nos oprimem tão lamentavelmente, assim o sejam devido a seus defeitos (os do governo) como à sua fonte de origem, e que a supressão desses males só pode ser esperada apenas da sua correção (do governo)? Não seria de admitir que a tentativa de transformar a moral dos homens individualmente, e em detalhe, é uma empresa errônea e fútil, e que só se tornará efetiva e eficaz quando, pela regeneração das instituições políticas, tenhamos modificado os seus motivos e produzido uma mudança nas influências que atuam sobre elas?" (Vol. 01, p. 05, 2a. ED.). Godwin propõe-se, pois, provar em que grau o governismo torna os homens desgraçados, prejudicando a sua evolução moral, e esforça-se por estabelecer as condições de uma "political justice", de um estado de Justiça Social, que seria o mais apto para tornar os homens sociáveis (morais) e felizes. Os resultados, que aqui não resumo, são exatamente as condições tanto em propriedade como na vida pública, etc., que permitem ao individuo uma maior liberdade, pleno acesso aos meios de subsistência, grau de sociabilidade e de individualização que lhe convém, etc.. O todo; voluntariamente, imediatamente, ou de um modo gradual, pela educação, o raciocínio, a discussão e a persuasão, e certamente não por medidas autoritárias de cima para baixo. Era esse o caminho que ele indicava para as revoluções que se preparam no gênero humano. O livro foi oferecido por Godwin à Convenção Nacional da França, e um exemplar deste foi cair nas mãos do professor Georg Forster, refugiado alemão, que o leu com entusiasmo, mas que faleceu meses depois. Ainda hoje, ao lermos Political Justice, sentimo-nos confortados perante a idéia de antigovêrno mais logicamente demonstrado, pois o govêrnismo, naquele livro, é dissecado até a última fibra. O livro foi, durante mais de cinqüenta anos, obra de verdadeiro estudo dos radicais e de muitos socialistas ingleses, pelo qual o socialismo inglês deve-lhe a sua grande independência do estatismo. Foi à influência das idéias de Mazzini, do burguesismo do professor Huxley, das ambições eleitorais e do profissionalismo dos chefes tradicionalistas, os quais fizeram debilitar, por meados do século XIX, os ensinamentos de Godwin. Mas estas porém floresceram também no campo da poesia, quando o jovem poeta Percy Bysshe Shelley, fascinado por tão belas idéias, nos fala dessa obra através dos seus belos versos. Enquanto à carreira de Godwin foi quebrada por esse livro, já que mesmo quando não houve confisco e processo, a propaganda nacionalista e antisocialista de então, e por muitos anos mais, conhecida por "antijacobina", se referiu odiosamente a ele e às suas idéias tão claramente anti-religiosas, antimatrimoniais, etc., que o autor, lamentavelmente não manteve devido à censura e, atenuou na segunda edição, evitando transmitir a seus outros livros as qualidades de verdadeira coragem e independência que possui Political Justice de 1793. Em resumo, foi intimidado e não reagiu, denunciando-o. Isto contribuiu provavelmente, para que não tivesse havido uma propaganda popular direta de suas idéias tão libertárias. Mas outra razão terá sido a de que os homens do povo da Inglaterra, cruelmente perseguidos pelos tribunais, deixaram-se atrair pela política terrorista, pelo socialismo autoritário emanado da França, da Convenção e de Babeuf. Por outro lado; a miséria do trabalho nas novas fabricas; a perseguição às coligações operárias; a insolência dos governantes aristocráticos; tudo isso os levou pela via autoritária; impedindo-os assim de um raciocínio libertário que poderia protegê-los contra a substituição da autoridade de uns pela autoridade dos outros. Godwin conhece as críticas à propriedade desde Platão a Mably e refere-se especialmente a um livro de Robert Wallace (Various Prospects of Mankind, Nature and Providence, 1761) e a um Essay on the Right of Property in Land, publicando uns doze anos antes do seu livro, "Por um engenhoso habitante de North Britain". Será o livro de autoria de Willian Ogilvie, de Pittensear, 1782, reimpresso em Londres em 1891 com título de Birthright in Land? Também existia então, a agitação claramente socialista de Thomas Spencer, que começou em 1775 a propor suas idéia. Mas na época não havia teoria socialista autoritária perante o público do contrário Godwin tê-la-ia examinado. Contenta-se, pois, em dizer que esses "Sistemas de Platão e outros estão cheios de imperfeições", e conclui no valor da argumentação contra a propriedade, pois deixou sua marca apesar da imperfeição dos sistemas. Disse ainda: "As grandes autoridades práticas são a Creta (Minos), Esparta (Licurgo), o Peru (Incas) e o Paraguai (Missões dos Jesuítas)" (II, p. 452, nota). ----------------- Doze anos antes do livro de Godwin, foi redigida, pelo professor Adam Weishaupt, uma alocução intitulada Anrede an die neu Aufzunehmenden Illuminatensekt (Dirigentes), que deveria ser lida na recepção de grau na Sociedade Secreta dos Iluminados, fundada então na Baviera e difundida em todos os países de língua alemã. A partir de 1784 fizeram-se perseguições e esse texto foi confiscado com muitos outros documentos e feito público por ordem governamental bávara proclamada em 1787 (Nachtrag von weiteren Originalschriften, welche die Illuminatensekte Betrefen, München, 1787, vol. II, pág. 44-121, em pequeno 8º). Nesse discurso, o autor parte do estado de vida sem coação dos homens primitivos, mostrando como, com o aumento da população, se coordenam em sociedades, primeiro para fins úteis e tutelares, degenerando em seguida em reinos, em Estados e na submissão do gênero humano - descrição clara e bem argumentada (... "o nacionalismo ocupou o lugar do amor ao próximo...") e conclui a favor de uma evolução que fará os homens entrarem em relações mútuas mais razoáveis do que as relações com os Estados... "A natureza tirou a espécie humana da selvajaria e associou-a no Estado; dos Estados passamos a outra etapa nova mais sensatamente escolhida. Para satisfação dos nossos desejos formam-se novas alianças e por estas chegamos novamente ao lugar de onde partimos", (isto é, à vida livre, porém, numa esfera superior a dos primórdios), p. 61. Os Estados, etapa passageira, fonte de todo mal, estão, pois condenados a desaparecer e os homens se agruparão razoavelmente. É isto o que Godwin demonstra, e os procedimentos para chegar ao desaparecimento dos Estado são, no fundo, os mesmos - o ensino inteligente, a persuasão, à qual se agrega a ação secreta, não descrita nesta alocução, mas descrita ou subentendida em outros documentos da sociedade secreta. Weishaupt escreve a este respeito: "Esses meios são escolas secretas do saber, estas foram em todo o tempo os arquivos da natureza e dos direitos humanos, e por elas se libertará o homem da sua dominação e os Estados nacionais desaparecerão da terra sem violência, chegando a espécie humana a ser, um dia, uma família e o mundo, a residência de homens mais razoáveis. A moral somente produzirá inadvertidamente essas modificações. Todo o pai de família chegará a ser, como antes Abraão e os patriarcas, o sacerdote e o senhor ilimitado de sua família sendo a razão o único Código dos seres humanos" (p. 80-81). Feita a dedução do estilo antigo e das referências a tradições religiosas próprias da maioria das sociedades secretas antigas, e que serviam também para sua proteção. O raciocínio de Weishaupt é tão concludente para a condenação de todo o Estatismo como o de Godwin, e os seus procedimentos persuasivos e de ação são os de Bakunin com sua Fraternidade Internacional e a Aliança no seio dos grandes movimentos socialistas públicos. Pouco importa que Weishaupt não fosse um homem de grande tenacidade, e Godwin também não o fosse, no entanto, tanto um como o outro, construíram sobre uma mesma base a crítica anti-estatista do século XVIII. Conheceram aproximadamente os mesmos livros avançados do século, puderam fazer o mesmo estudo do pensamento avançado dos gregos e romanos e atingiram idênticas conclusões. Também Weishaupt não via um socialismo autoritário, um Estado socialista que a todos faria feliz e concluía pela eliminação de todos os Estados, os quais pela divisão dos homens em patriotas inimigos, têm semeado o fratricídio entre os homens, o mantêm e o intensificam, e nada podem fazer de bom visto que a sua própria essência é o mal. A revolução francesa transformou também profundamente as sociedades secretas. Em diversas ocasiões, por meio de documentos de arquivo e por fontes imprensas, por vezes muito ocultas, e em outros casos muito fáceis de achar, procurei ir até ao âmago dessas sociedades, entre o período de Babeuf e Buonarroti e o de Mazzini. No fundo de uma das mais renomadas encontrei um Credo igualitário (babouvista) em latim; em outra deparei com a liberação pela iniciativa e a supremacia da França, quase uma repetição das guerras da revolução francesa; no fundo da jovem Europa, está a criação dos Estados nacionais. Mais tarde, em 1848, propõe-se a ajudar a fundação de organismos nacionais eslavos, e sua federação. Somente depois do inverno de 1863-64 é aí que o próprio Bakunin se põe a reunir secretamente, elementos para a destruição dos Estados e a reconstrução livre da sociedade. Houve, pois, entre a época de Weishaupt (1782) e de Godwin (1792) e o federalismo de Proudhon, Pi y Margall, Pisacane e Bakunin, um largo espaço de setenta ou oitenta anos de turbilhão autoritário, entre eles. ----------------- O socialismo autoritário das múltiplas utopias e, a partir do século XVIII, também de densos livros (Morelly, Mably, Charles Hall, etc.) que descuidam da liberdade foi sempre uma projeção de um ambiente presente ou de uma sugestão, um conselho, por vezes uma adulação a um poder reinante. As imaginações de Thomas Morus, Campanella, Bacon, Harrington, advém do seu próprio ambiente, dos seus planos, das suas personalidades. A alguns reis lhes sugeriram uma utopia que tornaria seus súditos "ainda mais felizes", e um rei In partibus, o sogro de Luís XV, compôs também ele mesmo uma utopia intitulada Royaunne de Dumocala. Dedicado a Napoleão I, P. J. Jaunez Sponville e Nicolás Bugnet publicaram, em 1808, La Philosophie du Ruvarebohni (da verdadeira felicidade). Porém o autor desejava também atrair a atenção das autoridades com Lettre Au Grand Juge, 1804, e Robert Owen a dos monarcas da Santa Aliança em 1818; os saint-simonianos tinham, por sua vez, um ramo discreto destinado ao "apostolado principesco" com o fim de persuadir os príncipes e, assim, conseguiram a conversão do filho primogênito de Luís Filipe, o que morreu alguns anos depois num acidente. Teoricamente, idealmente, os sistemas autoritários se adaptam às dimensões sejam territoriais, comerciais ou de inter-relações financeiras do Império francês, e do período dos grandes Estados conservadores que lhes seguiram. Saint-Simon, Augusto Comte, pensam assim em mundos e, se esta amplitude há que saudá-la como superior às estreitezas localistas, na prática é a autoridade que regula esses vastos espaços, os industriais, os sábios que governam, como na sociedade contemporânea de então, o imperador, os reis, os financistas e os militares. Daí não existir mais que um passo da simples proposição às tentativas para apoderarem-se do mecanismo do Estado tal como o é vista, por meio de golpes dos blanquistas ou pela ação eleitoral do partido democrático e social, os protótipos dos sociais democratas atuais. O Estado é reabilitado por assim dizer; poderá organizar o trabalho (Luís Blanc) e uma salada de tudo isso é o marxismo, essa super doutrina de três fachadas que ensina ao mesmo tempo o blanquismo da ditadura por golpes ou golpe de Estado; - a conquista do poder por maioria eleitoral (social democracia, - em suas formas presentes também por simples participação nos governos burgueses); - e o automatismo, isto é, a auto-eliminação do capitalismo pelo seu apogeu final, seguido da sua queda e de herança do proletariado segundo o velho ditame: Morreu o rei! Viva o rei! Estamos ainda entrelaçados nessa promiscuidade, cada vez mais repugnante, entre socialismo e autoridade, o que já procriou o fascismo e outros miasmas mefíticos. Porém, é preciso ver, em primeiro lugar, que essa interpenetração do socialismo pela autoridade deteve o impulso de muitas belas iniciativas socialistas como as de Robert Owen e de Charles Fourier, que se inspiravam ainda no que havia de melhor do século XVIII, e, da mesma forma, os impulsos de homens que surgiram a seu lado e dos quais dois dos mais notáveis foram William Thompson e Victor Considerant, porém existiam muitos outros. Robert Owen que não ignorava a obra de Godwin era possuidor de uma eficácia eminente e única devido à sua experiência industrial e econômica, sua vontade tenaz e sua abnegação, seu espírito tão emancipado das trevas religiosas, além dos seus grandes recursos, que lhes asseguravam independência e possibilidades de ação nunca possuídas por um grupo social avançado. Fez tudo, de 1791 a 1858 (num período de atividade tão grande como o de Malatesta) pela experimentação pessoal e coletiva; crítica, organização e todos os meios de propaganda, para organizar e por em prática um socialismo voluntário, integral, recíproco, tecnicamente à altura das necessidades. Para ele, se bem compreendi sua idéia, a questão da Anarkia colocava-se em oposição à do estatismo. Buscava as melhores condições de cooperação eqüitativa, o que exigia eficácia, boa vontade individual e os arranjos técnicos e organizativos necessários. Estes organismos cooperadores regulam sua própria vida e ao serem numerosos, generalizados, em inter-relações úteis e práticas, era evidente que o Estado não teria nenhuma razão de existir nem encontraria quem lhe pagasse sua manutenção. A cooperação na produção (pouco desenvolvida) e na distribuição (enormemente difundida) derivam diretamente dos esforços de Owen e de seus companheiros assim como dessas associações pouco preocupadas com os patrões e os comerciantes, eliminados pela produção e distribuição direta. Tampouco esses organismos desenvolvidos em verdadeiras comunidades, em "townships" (municípios livres) como os concebeu Owen, se preocupariam em sustentar os funcionários de um Estado que não lhes serve para nada. Essa vontade de atividade produtiva e distributiva direta, feita pelos interessados é também calorosamente acentuada na obra de William Thompson (1785-1844), um irlandês autor do segundo grande livro libertário inglês: An Inquiry into the Principles of the Distribution of Wealth most Conductive to Human Happiness, Applied to the Newly Proposed System of Voluntary Equality of Wealth (Londres, 1824, XXIV, 600 p., em 8º) - Investigação dos Princípios de Distribuição da Riqueza que são mais Apropriados à Felicidade Humana, Aplicada ao Sistema da Igualdade Voluntária de Propriedade Recentemente Proposto. Comparemos este título com o de Godwin, e o que Godwin fez com o estatismo, demonstrando a sua influência nefasta, disse-o Thompson da propriedade e este seu trabalho mostra a sua própria evolução, visto que, depois de ter insistido sobre o produto completo do trabalho, como regulador da distribuição, acabou por converter-se ele próprio ao comunismo, partidário da distribuição sem restrições. Publicou outros três textos importante em 1825, 1827 e 1830. E dedicou-se cada vez mais aos esforços de realização que desejava se tornasse realidade (e a favorece-los, nos seus inícios, com seus próprios meios) em grande estilo. Assim, o fez entre grande número de trabalhadores associados dos ofícios úteis e importantes, mas também entre as sociedades cooperativas, etc. A sua morte, em março de 1833, foi a maior perda para o socialismo inglês de então, cujos demais representantes, incluindo Robert Owen, individualizavam, um pouco em demasia as suas idéias e atividades, ao passo que Thompson, segundo penso, pode coordenar esforços excessivamente dispersos. Desses homens independentes, um muito conhecido, mas também isolado, foi John Gray, um Mutualista com escritos de 1825 a 1848, e, sobretudo The Social System; A Treatise on the Principle of Exchange. Edinburgh, 1831, XVI, 374 páginas. (O Sistema Social: Um Tratado Sobre o Princípio da Mudança). Outro foi Thomas Hodgskin (1787-1869); um continuador moderado de Thompson foi William Pare, etc. Na vida prática, formaram-se numerosas cooperativas de produção em que os seus membros e aqueles que foram escolhidos como administradores, etc., mantiveram-se à margem do Estado e dos partidos, mas em troca também foram mecanizados e separados das verdadeiras lutas de emancipação. Os esforços para coordenar as suas forças com as "Trade Unions" e um verdadeiro desenvolvimento de cooperação produtiva não tiveram êxito. Também a sua forma recente o "Guild Socialism" tornou-se lânguida e não se recompos. O não-estatismo, sempre vivo nas cooperativas, coexistiu longo tempo com o trade-unionismo, pela simples razão de que os trabalhadores coligados contra os patrões não esperavam nada de bom desses mesmos patrões convertidos em legisladores e na classe que tem em suas mãos o governo. Mas o princípio da conquista do poder público por meio de eleições minou sutilmente a independência dos trabalhadores e devido às lutas que culminaram no "Reform Bill" de 1832, pelo chartismo e pelas invasões cada vez maiores do oportunismo, essa independência foi gradualmente sacrificada. A lógica antigovernamental de Godwin (1793), foi tal que, durante gerações, teria sido considerado como um "testimonium paupertatis intelectual", dar ao Estado um rol político e social que não fosse maléfico, ou seja, o de uma intromissão incapaz e prejudicial. Foram os jovens torys do tipo de Disraell (Lord Beaconsfield) os que fomentavam a lenda do Estado Social. Os pensadores radicais, se bem que fosse anti-socialistas, defendiam a diminuição ao máximo do papel do Estado, sobretudo Herbert Spencer no seu famoso capítulo; O Direito de Ignorar o Estado na obra Social Statics, de 1850; e John Stuart Mill, no ensaio On Liberty (1859); e até mesmo Charles Dickens, satiriza o aparelho governamental na novela Little Dorrit (1855-57) - o "Circumlocution Ofice", que correspondia ao sentimento popular de então. Na França, Charles Fourier, fez tudo, o que humanamente lhe foi possível, para recomendar um socialismo voluntariamente associativo e para elaborar suas melhores condições. Procurou-se propor esse socialismo, etapa por etapa, por deduções lógicas e proposições, até uma perfeição sublime que culmina numa anarkia perfeita. Elaborou, também penosamente, os seus mínimos primeiros passos aplicando-lhe a investigação da perfeição técnica e a sua proporção correta, essencial a todo o trabalho, quer elementar quer mais profundo. O seu imenso Traité de L'Association Domestique et Agricole (Paris, 1822, LXXX e 592, VIII e 646 p., em 8º); Sommaire (1823, 16 e 121 p.), e muitos outros grandes escritos, o testemunham, assim como a grande obra de Victor Considerant, - Destinée Sociale - (1837, 1838, 1844; IX, 558, LXXXVI, 351 e III, VI, 340 p.). Nesses dois autores e outros vários fourieristas como, por exemplo, Ferdinand Guillon (Démocratie Pacifique, Paris, 08 de dezembro de 1850) ou o independente Edouard de Pompéry que, no seu l'Humanité, de 25 de outubro de 1845, leva o fourierismo até uma concepção próxima do anarkismo comunista, podemos receber um ensinamento libertário magnífico que se ergue acima de todo particularismo sectário. Fourier veio a conhecer o associativismo preconizado por vários autores no século XVIII, entre outros pelo pouco conhecido L'Ange, ou Lange, de Lyon, durante a revolução. As idéias de Associação e Federação foram também importantes para outros socialistas, como Constantin Pecqueur, que não pensava, de forma alguma, em entregar o Trabalho de mãos atadas ao Estado, como o propôs o jacobinista comunista Louis Blanc. Em nenhuma obra acha-se tão bem elaborada a Comuna Societária como nos escritos de Considérant. Numa palavra, do fourierismo partiram mil caminhos até um socialismo libertário, e homens como Elias Reclus, sentiram-se atraídos, todas suas vidas, por essas duas idéias - Associação e Comuna - isto é, seu sentimento lhes disse que estas duas concepções amplamente compreendidas não constituem mais que uma só: o esforço para organizar uma vida harmoniosa fora desta inutilidade nefasta que é o Estado. Este capítulo corresponde às páginas 67-102 do livro Der Vorfrühling der Anarchie, que exigiria uma grande ampliação de acordo com as antigas publicações inglesas, italianas, espanholas, etc. Categoria:Anarquia através dos Tempos